powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 14: Splitting The Atom, Part 2
Splitting The Atom, Part 2 'is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the Debut of the StarFleet Ultrazord Summary After Scowl learns of the Twins betrayal of him, he gains the Atom Metamorpher, brainwashes Lara, and readies to force the Earth through Sub-Atomic Sub Space. In the Earth's most dire moments yet, can the Rangers save Earth before it's too late? ''Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Navy, Silver, Orange, Cyan Plot Julian continues to fall in Sub-Space. The rangers have lost the Metamorpher and the Reactor. Scowl has brainwashed Lara, and is ready to complete his final plan. Peter knows all of this... He runs. Runs to the only people he knows can help. The Power Rangers EDF. Meanwhile, Scowl places Lara on a chair. It instantly straps her down, as machines begin to attach to her head. "This would be so much easier if you'd just co-operate. But here we are" Scowl says angrily. He turns on the computer and in big, bright, powerful red letters read: MEMORY WIPE: SELECTIVE WIPE PROTOCOL Lara demads to be let go. "Let me go! Where's Peter! PETER!?!?" she yells as she fidgets. Scowl smirks. He begins to type on the computer, "ALL MEMORIES OF PETER MULLER: SUBJECT K1233" Peter arrives at Odagiri's place. He walks in the garden, soothing and calming down. "WHAT THE? YOU!!" Raiden notices. The rangers notice Peter and surrounds him, ready to fire on him. "No, no please! I am not your enemy anymore!" He says hands up. "Anymore? What, did Scowl break up with you or something?" Calvin mouths off. "NO! He kidnapped my sister. We tried to rebel against him, and now he has my sister! Please, you have to help me!" "How do we know you're jiving us? Your word is worthless to me!" Ryan says. "If I was I would have defeated you already!" Peter begins to taunt, confidentely. Ayumi hits him across the face and pins him to the ground. He can't escape from it as he writhes in pain. "Tough talk. Starting to think your mouth is much faster than your feet." Ayumi says as he pins him down. "Alright I give! Please, I need your help. My sister! She's in danger!" The team struggles trusting Peter, until Odagiri arrives and looks at him. He sees the fear in his eyes and tells the rangers to help him. He will be instrumental in defeating Scowl. "STOP. Leave this boy alone. He is telling the truth." Odagiri says as he returns to his shop to work on something. Peter tells their story. One of Scowl's interests was the unknown quality of "X-Energy", an innate human ability akin to a mutation. However, this causes magnificent manifestations of superhuman ability. Peter and Lara tested really high in the amount of X-Energy, and as poor orphaned Austrian Youths, the offer Scowl made them was to hard to resist. As he enhanced it, the X-Energy began to manifest: Peter having Super Speed, while Lara having Telekinesis. Scowl became more and more deranged as he descened into madness, leading the two to defect, leading to this point. "What does Scowl even want? X-Energy, Atom Silver, The Star Orb?-" Will starts. "The power. I left this part out of my story from him" Odagiri starts. "He wants the power. Not only to rule the world, but to control it. Nothing to not go wrong for him. You see, to understand Scowl, you must understand that he's not in control. His father's death, termination. He craves control. He's afraid of, YOU, the Power Rangers, from getting it. If he gets it, no one will stand in his way. If you get it, how long will it take before you take him out? Why do you think he's the first to step up to you guys?" Odagiri says. The team is silent. Meanwhile, Julian begins to slow down. Time is warping around him. He realizes where he is, and what Odagiri taught him before. "With the Atom Metamorpher, finding where the Star Orb went will be easy Debuts *AtomFleet Megazord: Fury, Missile *StarFleet Ultrazord Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: Captain America: Civil War (2016), Avengers (2012) *Mission 20: Stand Up! Ultimate Chouranger Robo! (Megazord Battle) *Mission 21: The Straggler's Fall (Scowl Defeat and Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011